12 November 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-11-12 ;Comments *JP: "I'm not prepared to talk about football tonight. I was hoping that I might be able to but I don't think I'll bother." Liverpool had been knocked out of the Champions League at the group stage that evening following a 3-3 draw away at Swiss club Basel. Having been 3-0 down within the opening 30 minutes they had fought back in the second half to level the match, but were unable to score the winner they needed (BBC match report). *The Roy Orbison track is played because it is covered by the session guests on tomorrow evening's programme, the Baptist Generals. *The Yeah Yeah Noh track is played in response to an email received on 07 November 2002 from some students whose tutor Sue Dorey was the band's drummer. Sessions *Themselves. Only session, live from the Live Lounge at Yalding House. Tracklisting *Burning Love Jumpsuit: Cheerleader (LP - Please Pull Apart) BSM Greyslate *Panoptica: She's In Fiestas (Bauhaus Remix) (EP - The Tijuana Remixes) Certificate18 *Exhumed: Emeticide (7") Relapse :JP: "Well they may sound like rough boys, but I know they love their mothers - with a white wine sauce and some shallots." *Dawn Of The Replicants: Rockefeller Centre 1932 (CD single) Flying Sparks *Co-Fusion: MtoDtoA (12" - Material To Digital To Analogue EP) Reel Musiq *Kealer: Thru The Nose (7") Troublemaker (Wrong Speed Moment) *Jerry Built: A Is B (EP - Upstarts) Firefly *Themselves live session. #This Is About The City #Only Child Explosion #Live Trap #You Devil You #Improvised Encore *Deepred: The Beating Goes On (7") Relapse *Bill Haley & The Comets: Hot Dog Buddy Buddy (10") Brunswick (Pig's Big 78) :JP: "Rather sad actually, because that record's got a crack right across it and it will almost certainly be the last time that it's ever played cos it's going to fall in half. So it's kind of a dying record. That's an awful thought, isn't it?" *Cativo: Man From Space (12" = Pain_2.1 EP) Assimilate *''Festive 50 voting details.'' :JP: "One of the most romantic moments of my entire life actually, in a sense, was - I was waiting on Stowmarket station, this was a year or so ago, there was quite a thick fog and the train was very, very late and I was feeling a little fed up to be perfectly honest with you. And then I could hear echoing from a warehouse on an industrial estate behind the station this song. It just seemed the perfect thing in the perfect place at the perfect time." *Roy Orbison: It's Over (LP - All-Time Greatest Hits) Monument :JP: "God, I love Roy." *Parlour: Distractor (LP - Googler) The Temporary Residence *Orchestre Simba National: Sado (7") Matata :Peel has trouble getting the next track to play. *Orthrelm: Allmuniekted (LP - 2nd18/04 Norildivoth Crallos-Lomrixth Urthiln) Three One G :JP: "What happens actually of course, is people come into this studio - obviously I'm not the only person who uses it - and they set it to do things like make sloe gin and do other clever things. Count election returns. And then don't set it back to where it's supposed to be, so when I come in, things like that happen. I know you think it's me being - it '''is' me being incompetent up to a point, but at the same time it's intensely irritating and I wish they'd - as it were - neutralise the studio."'' *System: Park (LP - System) ~scape *Yeah Yeah Noh: Cottage Industry (Mini LP - When I Am A Big Girl) In Tape *ISAN: Little Boy Sitting Up In Bed Looking At The Moon (split single with Lali Puna - 7") Unhip *Victoria Spivey & Lonnie Johnson: New Black Snake Blues (Part One) (LP - Gimme Dat Harp Boy! Roots Of The Captain) Big Snake *Half Man Half Biscuit: The Light At The End Of The Tunnel (Is The Light Of An Oncoming Train) (LP - Cammell Laird Social Club) Probe Plus *Liars: Grown Men Don't Fall In The River Just Like That (Various Artists CD - The Wire Tapper 09) Wire Magazine *TLF: Lifted (Various Artists 2 x 12" LP - It's a Berlin Thing Vol 1) Dangerous Drums :Starts playing the end of the programme news jingle prematurely (Wrong Track Moment). *Botch: Japam (LP - An Anthology Of Dead Ends) Hydra Head File ;Name *John_Peel_20021112.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 12 of 17 (2002) *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Wrong Track Moment